


A New Beginning to a Better Life

by originalhybridlover



Series: Post Olicity Reunion [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Oliver and Felicity are done sacrificing their happiness for an ungrateful city, Romance, divergence from season 7 canon, fluff mostly, olicity - Freeform, post olicity reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Felicity and Oliver decide to leave Starling City and start out fresh with William.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this might be the last installment to this one so I hope you like it. 
> 
> Mistakes are my own.

Oliver knocked on Diggle’s door at exactly 7 PM. He had told Diggle he and Felicity would be there but that was before realizing how much the other man had let his wife down. He could have canceled over the phone but he had a few things he wanted to say to his old friend and the former members of his team that he knew would be here tonight.    
  
“Oliver.” Diggle greeted when he opened the door, he looked past Oliver in confusion. “Where’s Felicity?”   
  
“She’s not coming and I’m not staying.” Oliver pushed past Diggle into his home and found the others waiting in the living room, they moved toward him to welcome him back but he put his hand up to stop them from taking another step. “Don’t!” his voice was sharp as if was wearing the hood and he was speaking to an enemy.    
  
“Oliver, what’s wrong?” Diggle asked as Lyla walked in from the kitchen with a concerned but guarded look.    
  
Oliver ignored her his eyes settling on Digg, Rene, Curtis, and Dinah. “When I turned myself in 7 months ago it was with the belief that all of you would look after my wife and son. My family.”    
  
“We did,” Diggle said. “We were there when Diaz found her.”   
  
“And we’ve been right here with her,” Dinah added.    
  
Oliver glared at her. “No, you haven’t. She came to all of you for help and you turned her away.”   
  
“We didn’t want to encourage her obsession with Diaz,” Curtis argued.    
  
“Hey, I helped her.” Rene protested.    
  
“Giving her a place to sleep and capturing someone for her is not helping.” Oliver glared.    
  
Rene put his hands up at the dark look Oliver shot at him and took a step back as if to ward the other man off.    
  
“You abandoned her and turned your backs on her, she had to face Diaz on her own after losing everything. She turned to Laurel and Anatoly because she couldn’t count on any one of you. She put herself in danger because you just wanted her to move on and forget everything Diaz did so all of you can go on with your lives while she and my son suffered.” The more Oliver spoke the more angry he sounded.    
  
“She made her choice, Oliver.” John cut in. “I warned her of the path she was going down and she didn’t listen to a word I said.”   
  
“No, you wanted her out of your way.” Oliver threw back at him. “You didn’t want her interfering in this life you created for yourself within Argus. Tell me, John, when did you change? The man I knew questioned everything about Argus and hated working for them.”   
  
“Oliver, I think that is enough.” Lyla stepped forward.    
  
“No, it’s not, Lyla. The truth is just hard to hear.” his eyes never John Diggle. “There was a time where you would have done anything for Felicity. I remember a man, a brother, who sat at her apartment all night because he was worried she was going to be a psychopath with a vendetta against me next victim and now you can’t even be bothered to be a friend to her.”   
  
A look of hurt flickered across Digg’s face. “It’s not like that.”   
  
“Yeah, it is. What if the roles were reversed and it was your family that was in danger? What I left them to fend for themselves?”   
  
Diggle fell silent, frowning deeply.    
  
Oliver nodded in disappointment. “All of you are done treating Felicity like she doesn’t matter, like my family is an inconvenience. Until yo miraculously remember what it is to be a real friend, to care about someone other than yourselves you are going to stay away from me, from my wife. If this is how you show you’re loyalty after everything then I want absolutely nothing to do with any of you.”   
  
Oliver sent each of them a dismissive look and quickly headed out, he was two steps out of the house when he heard Diggle coming after him.    
  
“Oliver, man, wait.” Diggle stood in his open doorway.    
  
Oliver half turned, waiting expectantly for whatever he had to say.    
  
“I drop the ball on this I realize that and I,” Diggle shook his head. “I’m sorry.”    
  
“You didn’t drop the ball, you never even had it.” Oliver turned, walking away not looking back. He had a wife and son at home who was waiting on him and who were far more important than this bullshit.     
  


* * *

  
  
Felicity awoke to the feel of soft lips against her shoulder, a sound of contentment leaving her lips.   
  
She felt Oliver smile against her skin before she turned over facing him. “Good morning.”  
  
“Good morning,” Oliver leaned forward his lips just grazing hers.   
  
Felicity pulled back before he could kiss her and a frown pulled at his lips. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I have morning breath.” Felicity protested.  
  
Oliver laughed, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her against his body. “I don’t care.” he pressed his mouth to hers kissing her good morning. A kiss that was dragging and full of longing.   
  
“Mmm, I’ve missed your intense kisses,” Felicity said, pulling away from him, her nails scratching along his stubble that had grown back. It was just the right length, not too clean shaven and not like before when he had that rodent on his face right after he got out of prison.   
  
“Intense?” Oliver repeated, cupping her cheek, gently, smiling softly as she leaned into it.   
  
“Yes, intense, everything about you is intense but it works for you,” Felicity informed him a smile tugging at her mouth as she leaned forward and peck his lips.   
  
“Well as long as it works for me,” he said, brushing his thumb across her cheek.   
  
Felicity leaned forward brushing her mouth against his. Oliver had been out of jail for a couple weeks, and William was going to be coming home for Christmas break in just a few days. She was looking forward to spending time with both her boys.   
  
Oliver kissed her back, his hand tangling in her hair, only breaking apart when her phone chimed with an email notification.   
  
Felicity reached for her phone, quickly checking the email before tossing it down beside her and turning back to Oliver her hand smoothing down his chest.   
  
“What was that?” Oliver wondered, brushing her hair back over her shoulder.   
  
“Just a potential investor.” Felicity had been spending her time creating security tech and so far things were going great and it was something she was doing on her own. She was slowly creating something, a legacy for herself and for their family.   
  
The lines of Oliver’s face deepened, his brow furrowing.   
  
“What’s that look for?” Felicity wondered.   
  
“I know you’ve been working hard at this but I was wondering if you have to do it here?” Oliver asked.   
  
Felicity tilted head to the side at him. “What do you mean here? You mean like in 'Starling City'?”  
  
“Yes.” Oliver nodded.   
  
“No. It doesn’t have to be here. I mean, we live here so..” Felicity trailed off.   
  
“What if we didn’t? Live here I mean.” Said Oliver. “What if we were living in Ivy Town?”  
  
“You want to move back to Ivy Town?” Felicity asked in surprise.   
  
“I do but I think it’s a decision we should make together. If it’s not something you want I understand.”  
  
“I didn’t say I didn't want it," Felicity clarified. "I am just wondering why now? What about the city?”  
  
“Why now?" Oliver repeated. "I finally have my freedom and I don’t want anyone or anything getting in the way of our family finally being happy and safe. It doesn’t have to be Ivy Town but I think a fresh start for our family could be good for us.” Oliver explained, his hand smoothing down her arm. “We have given to this city, again and again, making sacrifices after sacrifices and for what? It’s true I didn’t get into this for the glory or the thank you’s. I wanted to help the people of my city but everyone in it including our friends have turned their backs on me, on us so why are we still fighting for them? I'm tired of sacrificing what we have, haven’t we given enough? I just want to be somewhere with you and William where we can be happy.”   
  
Felicity's eyes grew wet, feeling emotional by his speech. “I want that too.”  
  
“Yeah?” Oliver asked with so much hope, Felicity’s chest tightened.   
  
“Yes, let’s do it. After the Holidays, let’s get out of here, you, me and William. We can build a new life just for the three of us.” Felicity could see it. She wouldn’t have to worry about her husband being taken from her, about anyone coming after their son or her. They could finally be happy. “Let’s move back to Ivy Town.”  
  
Oliver broke out into a wide smile that lit up his entire face. “God, I love you so much.” he leaned into her, pressing her back into the mattress, his body covering her as he settled between her legs.   
  
Felicity smiled up at him. “Show me how much.” she leaned up, her lips skimming his jaw, dragging across his skin to just beneath his ear. “Make love to me.”  
  
Oliver pulled back, locking eyes with her, his hand traveled up her arms, lacing their fingers together and press their clasp hands into the mattress, he pulled his hip back with perfect ease, aligning their bodies and pushed forward, sliding inside her warmth, his breath left him, she was so wet and tight and perfect.   
  
Felicity's mouth opened on a silent gasp but her eyes never left his, her fingernails digging into the back of his hand at how good it felt to have him filling her so completely, their hips flushed, she locked her legs around him as he started to thrust slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, their lips brushing with every push, every thrust.   
  
It was intense and beautiful and everything they needed.  
  
Oliver and Felicity got lost in the act of expressing their love in the most intimate way possible.   
  


* * *

  
  
William walked into the kitchen the smell of bacon and eggs leading him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he saw his dad and Felicity kissing slowly by the counter. That wasn't something any kid wanted to see.    
  
He deliberately made noise as he set his school bag on the counter with a thunk.    
  
Felicity pulled away from Oliver and smiled at Willaim. “Morning William.”   
  
“Good morning, what’s for breakfast?”   
  
“Well, I made you a ham and cheese omelet, bacon, toast, and sausage.” Oliver set a plate in front of William. “I figured you could do with a big meal for the day since it will be your first game of the season.”    
  
William smiled glad that his dad had remembered without him needing to remind him. Since moving to Ivy town Felicity and Oliver had been busy with their business ventures. Felicity was working on her start-up company, Smoak Tech and his dad had started a gym for self-defense classes and fitness but they always made time for him. They ate dinner together every night like a family, they had Saturday movie nights, he and his dad had started watching sports games and tossing the ball together and Felicity always had time to help him with his homework or when he wanted to run a science project idea by her, she was even teaching him computers.    
  
Honestly, it was the happiest he has been since he lost his mother. And for once it didn’t feel like he was in danger or it would be ripped away from him.    
  
He had made friends since moving here with his dad and Felicity, he was at a new school and it was going really well, he liked his classes and what he was learning. He joined the debate team and the baseball team. Things were really going well and he didn’t plan on taking anything for granted because from his experiences you should appreciate what you have, what you love while you still have it cause you never know when it’ll all change.    
  
Unfortunately, that was something he was familiar with.    
  
“I thought you may have forgotten,” William admitted, ducking his head down.    
  
“Of course, we didn’t forget,” Oliver assured his son, taking a seat next to him. “Felicity and I will be there.”   
  
“Yeah, we wouldn’t miss it,” Felicity took a sip of her coffee and made a face.    
  
“What’s wrong?” William asked, fighting back a laugh at the way her face scrunched up.    
  
“Nothing, the coffee just taste different.” she set the coffee on the table. “I feel I should warn you though I know nothing about baseball however it won’t stop me from cheering you on.”    
  
William smiled at that picking up his fork. “Thanks, Felicity.”   
  
Oliver reached across the counter, reaching for Felicity’s hand and smiled at her with adoration.    
  


* * *

  
  
Oliver was so used to hearing Felicity's loud voice when she was angry with him that it was honestly refreshing to hear it and not be in trouble with her for once.    
  
“C’mon, William, you got this!” Felicity shouted down to the field. “You’re doing great!”   
  
William hearing Felicity cheering loudly than any other mother there ducked his head in mild embarrassment.   
  
Oliver wrapped his arm around his wife, tugging her into his side. “I never thought you'd be so enthusiastic about a sport’s game.”    
  
“It’s not just any sports game, it’s Willaim’s first game,” Felicity said, her voice full of a passion he always heard when she gave him one of her pep talks. “You better believe I’m gonna be that mom everyone’s looking at because she’s loud and she believes her son has the best to offer.”    
  
Oliver smiled, pressing a kiss to her hair his arm tightening around her. When he was in prison on the rare occasion he didn’t have a nightmare about Diaz finding, attacking and killing his family, he dreamed of this. He dreamed of getting to experience these small moments with his family. Of being happy.   
  
It was living moments like these that made him really believe that leaving Starling behind and starting fresh with his family was the second best decision he ever made. The first being getting the amazing woman next to him to become his wife. Oliver smiled, deciding to take a page out of Felicity's book and began to cheer loudly for his son, shouting words of encouragement much to his son’s embarrassment.    
  


* * *

  
  
Felicity smiled at William as he explained how he was really starting to enjoy his computer classes as much as his science ones.    
  
“Do you think you could teach me some stuff.” William wondered, sitting at the counter reading one of his favorite books. “I mean, I don’t know anyone better at computers than you.”   
  
Felicity beamed at William. “I would love to,” It honestly warmed her heart that he was taking an interest in computers and was coming to her to learn more.    
  
“Great.” William smiled. “Maybe when you’re not busy with your startup, we could get started.”   
  
“How about tomorrow after school?" Felicity suggested. "I know you don’t have anything with the debate team or baseball practice tomorrow.”   
  
William grinned. “That sounds good, thanks, Felicity.”    
  
Felicity placed her hand on his shoulder. “You never have to thank me, Will. I love helping you and spending time with you, now you’re dad’s running a little late with the gym so I thought tonight we could order pizza or Chinese? What do you think?”   
  
“I think dad has mentioned more than once that he wished we’d eat more healthy,” said William.    
  
“If your dad had his way we would never eat out again and that would be a terrible shame I cannot live with.” Said Felicity dramatically, making William laugh. “Laugh now mister but just you wait he’ll be moderating everything we eat if we don’t rebel now. So pizza or Chinese?”   
  
“Pizza. Definitely pizza.” William answered. “Hey, do you think we can have some ice cream afterward? We don’t even have to tell, dad.”    
  
“Oh, your dad will know,” Felicity said, a grin tugging at her lips. “But’s that’s half the fun, isn’t it? He can never stay mad at us.”    
  
“No, he can’t.” William agreed, his dad may have been Starling City’s most feared hero but he was a big softy when it came to his family.   
  
Felicity turned around reaching for her phone to make the call to place an order for dinner but she must have turned too fast, because she suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy, she threw her arms out to steady herself.    
  
“Felicity?” William asked. “Are you alright?”   
  
Felicity dropped her hands back to her side and reached for her phone. “Yeah, I’m fine, I just moved too fast.” she turned, halfway shooting him another smile, taking a step back toward the counter but another wave of dizziness hit her, she stumbled forward losing her footing.    
  
“Felicity!” William cried at as she fell forward her head smacking against the counter as she fell to the floor unconscious. William jumped from his chair, rushing to her side and rolling her over onto her back. “Felicity?!”    
  
Alarm shot through William, seeing her head was slowly starting to bleed where she smacked it against the edge of the counter and she wasn’t waking up. “Felicity?” He shook her gently. “Felicity!” Panic started seizing his chest and he scrambled for her phone, dialing 911."    
  


* * *

  
  
“Make sure to move your entire body when you throw a punch. By doing that your hit will be more effective.”   
  
Oliver walked through the lines of his class, making sure they were doing as he was instructing. Occasionally he would stop to correct someone’s stance. His class consisted of women mainly, there were a couple of teenage girls and a few smaller men.    
  
“Alright, good, good.” he encouraged. “Now I want you to jab right, left and then upper-” his phone buzzed in his pocket, he held up a hand to his class. “Give me a moment,” he took a step away, retrieving his phone from his pocket and saw his wife’s picture flashing on the screen. “Hey, I’m finishing up my last cla-”   
  
“Dad!” his son’s shaky voice cut him off, he could hear the fear and uncertainty in it.    
  
“William, what’s wrong? Why are you calling from Felicity’s phone and not yours?” he asked, fighting back the alarm creeping up on him.    
  
“Dad, it's Felicity.” his son said, causing anxiety to fill his chest. “We’re at the hospital.”   
  
“What? Is she okay?!” Oliver was instantly alarmed, his heart suddenly pounding against his chest.    
  
“I don’t know,” William answered, his voice cracking.    
  
“What happened?”  Oliver demanded, the lack of details sending him on edge as he left the outer gym, heading toward his office in the back    
  
“I don’t know. One minute we were talking the next she was falling, she hit her head on the counter and she wouldn’t wake up, I didn’t know what to do so I called 911.” William answered, his voice breaking.    
  
Oliver could hear the fear in his son’s voice, he took a deep calming breath, it was difficult when every cell in his body was screaming at him in fear for his wife.   “Take a breath buddy. Where are you right now?”   
  
“At the hospital. I rode with Felicity in the ambulance.” William answered. “I wasn’t going to let them leave without me when Felicity was hurt.”    
  
“Good, man, buddy. Which hospital did they take you guys to?”   
  
“Ivy General. I called you as soon as we got here.”    
  
“You’re doing great, buddy," Oliver assured him. "I’ll be there in ten minutes, okay, just stay put.”    
  
“Okay,” William replied.    
  
“Oh and buddy, you did good.” Oliver hung up with assurances that he would be there as soon as possible.    
  
He grabbed his jacket, tugging it on, calling over his shoulder to Jeff one of the few employees he had at his gym to take over and lock up once the class was over.   
  
He got onto his bike and sped as fast as he could in the direction of Ivy General, to his son and his wife, praying that Felicity would be okay, that whatever was wrong with her, she would beat it.    
  


* * *

  
  
”Dad!” William jumped out of the uncomfortable hospital waiting room chair and ran to his father as soon as he came through the hospital doors.    
  
Oliver wrapped his arm around his son, taking a moment to comfort him before pulling back. “Felicity? Have the doctors said anything?”     
  
“No?” William shook his head. “They haven’t told me anything.”    
  
Oliver felt a fresh wave of disappointment, his chest tightening, he quickly released William and walked up to the front desk. “Excuse me, my wife was brought in not too long ago and I need someone to tell me what is happening.”    
  
The nurse looked up from her station and did a double take. “Mr. Queen, um, right, just let me see?” She looked at her computer while Oliver tapped his fingers on the counter anxiously. “There’s no word yet on your wife other than she is stable as soon as we know more her doctor will be out to speak with you and your son.”    
  
Oliver wanted to demand for her to tell him now but he didn’t want William to see him break, he took a deep breath turned back around and led William to two chairs to wait for however long they had to.    
  


* * *

  
  
“Mr. Queen?” Oliver’s head snapped up as a doctor approached. “I’m Dr. Bennet.”   
  
Oliver practically leaped from his seat, meeting the doctor halfway, William following closely behind him. “My wife? Is she alright?”    
  
“You’re wife has a mild concussion from her fall. I’d like to keep her overnight to make sure she and the baby will be alright just to be on the safe side.”    
  
Oliver was sure he misheard the man. “Baby?” he repeated, his heart pounding in his chest.    
  
“You didn’t know?” Dr. Bennet asked.    
  
“No,” Oliver shook his head. “She hadn’t told me.”    
  
“Well from what I can tell, it’s pretty early in the pregnancy. A few weeks at best, I’d like to run a few tests just to make sure every thing’s okay.”    
  
“Yeah, of course, when can we see her?” Oliver asked placing an arm around William.    
  
“In another twenty minutes or so, give or take.” Dr. Bennet answered. “I’ll have a nurse escort you to her room when it’s time.”    
  
Oliver nodded, shaking hands with the doctor still stunned by what the doctor had told him.    
  
“Dad, are you alright?” William asked in turn.    
  
Oliver’s eyes filled with tears. “Yeah, I’m just, I don’t know, surprised.”   
  
Honestly, Oliver was damn happy. He knew he wanted to have children with Felicity since before they were even married but it wasn’t something they had discussed in detail. Felicity was a great mother to William but he didn’t know how she felt about more children or even if she wanted more. He hoped she would be happy because he was. Their family was growing and it was everything he ever wanted with her.    
  


* * *

  
  
Felicity winced as she slowly opened her eyes, looking around in confusion at the white walls that surrounded her and the smell of cleaning chemicals, she tried to lift her hand only to find it encased in a larger one.   
  
She turned her head and saw Oliver hunched over beside her, behind him on a small couch against the wall was William his growing frame barely fitting completely onto the cushions.    
  
“Oliver,” she murmured and Oliver’s head shot up, a look of relief washing over him as he looked at her. “What’s wrong? What happened?” She cast her eyes around again, observingly. “Why are we in a hospital?”   
  
Oliver’s brow furrowed as he stood from his chair to sit on the edge, wanting to be closer to her. “You don’t remember?”    
  
“I remember being at home with William,” Felicity said, she looked past Oliver again. “Is he okay?”    
  
“He’s was a little shaken up but he’s fine now.” Oliver lifted his hand, carefully brushing her hair back from the bandage on her temple. “You got dizzy and when you fell your head hit the counter. When William couldn’t wake you he called 911.”   
  
“Oh, God, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare him.” Felicity could only imagine how William must have felt in that situation.    
“It’s not your fault.” Oliver shook his head. “It wasn’t in your control,” his hand reached out landing softly on her stomach. “The Doctor told me something and I don’t know if you knew already and just didn’t know how to tell me.”   
  
Felicity’s nose scrunched in confusion. “Didn’t know how to tell you what?”    
  
“Felicity,” Oliver's thumb brushed against the fabric of her hospital gown, caressing her stomach. “You're pregnant.”   
  
Felicity's eyes widened, gasping silently her hand shot to his over her stomach. “What? Pregnant? What? When? How?” her faced flushed. “I mean, I know how that could happen but-”   
  
“We haven’t exactly been safe,” Oliver said, realizing she hadn’t known about their baby either.    
  
Felicity knew he was right. Oliver and she had always been tactile when expressing the love they felt for one another and since he got out of jail, they've been insatiable, spending any alone time they could together. Still, it was a shock to know she was going to be completely responsible for the tiny little person growing in her womb.    
  
“I know we didn’t talk about this and we certainly didn’t plan it but I believe this could be a good thing.”    
  
Felicity's eyes shot back up to Oliver to see him looking uncertain, his words bringing her focus back to him. “Oliver, I’m not unhappy about this.”   
  
“You’re not?” he asked, looking doubtful.    
  
“No, of course not. How could be I anything else but happy? We did something, we made another human being who is both of us, you and me.” Felicity's eyes grew wet. “A mini you. I’m just processing.”   
  
“So you’re happy?” asked Oliver with a hopeful smile, wanting to be sure.    
  
“Yes, I’m beyond happy,” a small laugh escaped her. “I can’t believe we’re going to have a baby.”   
  
Oliver’s eyes filled with tears. “Our family is growing.”   
  
“Yeah, it is.” Felicity couldn’t be happier that they got out of Starling, her brow furrowed, however.    
  
“What is it?” Oliver asked in concern.    
  
“We have no more extra rooms for a baby or a playroom, we’re gonna need a bigger house,” Felicity said, her mind working with all the things they needed to do.    
  
Oliver laughed light-heartedly, eyes shining with pure happiness. “I love you so much.”    
  
Felicity's eyes softened and she reached a hand up, touching his cheek. “I love you, too.”   
  
Oliver leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers in a loving kiss while keeping his hand over her stomach where their child was growing.    
  
This right here, this moment? It was these moments that he wanted to cherish. These were the moments that made everything he’d been through worth it and he couldn’t wait for all those little moments to come along. He wanted to experience every single one of them with his family, starting today.    
  
He cupped Felicity’s cheek with his free hand, deepening their kiss, finding contentment in the simple act of loving and being loved in return.   
  
He was happier than ever with his and Felicity’s decision to leave Starling City behind them and put their family first. This was the start of a new beginning. A better one. A beginning after everything they went through they deserved.    
  



	2. author note

I was informed last night that someone over on Wattpad has been stealing my Olicity Fics and posting them as their own. 

This is really upsetting to me. I work hard on all my fics in my spare time. 

I work two jobs and take care of my elderly parents who both have health problems. Writing fanfiction had become an outlet for me and to have someone copy my work and claim it is own is really fucking mess up. 

If you see any of my stories over on Wattpad please report them, secondly, I only post my work on three sites so if you see it anywhere else please report it. 

I post on FanFiction.Net under the name Originalhybridlover and on Archive of Our Own under the same name Originalhybridlover and on Tumblr under the name Originalhybridloverfics. 

If your a fan of my fics, please If you see my work under any other pen names or over on Wattpad please report it.

**Author's Note:**

> Try and leave a comment and kudos if you like it. I'll consider it a birthday present to me.


End file.
